


Library

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP in the library, and Person A is completely bored, so they keep on tapping Person B. They keep on doing it and Person B finally gives in and asks them “What do you want?”, to which Person A responds with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library

Joel was shifting through the library, Ray tailing behind him, both of them holding hands as Joel sprinted through the shelves and hallways. I mean, this place was like a second home to Joel so of course he knew it like the back of his hand.

Ray would much rather be home playing video games.

It was the Puerto Rican’s fault, Joel had said that it was going to be boring, Joel warned him, but Ray didn’t listen because he wanted some extra time with Joel. But man, Joel literally has had the same two books in his hands for what seemed like days.

So Ray sighed and Joel smirked, “I told you so,” was written on his face and Ray just rolled his eyes, Joel shooed him with one of the books in his hands, saying that Ray should probably go pick something out for himself. Ray huffed and left, scanning the library up and down but nothing jumped out at him.

So he went back to Joel, the older was still in the darkest creepiest end of the library where literally no one was seen besides him. Hell, even the most pretentious of assholes, it seemed, didn’t want to venture to the finance and economy section. Leave it to Joel, thought, to be debating over two books that were the same length, for the past half hour.

“Joel really, you’ve been reading the summary on the books for days.” Ray whispered, but Joel just ignored him.

So Ray tapped his shoulder and just got a side glance. Ray crossed his arms; he didn’t like to be bored and alone.

So he tapped Joel’s shoulder in a rapid succession, letting out a faint whisper yell of “Jooooooooooooel,” that steadily got louder and louder as Joel continued to ignore him.

“What Ray? What? I’m trying to make a very difficult decision here-” Joel was then met with soft lips on his own, the sudden warmth sending tingles up his neck, but he didn’t want Ray to win ‘this’, no way, so while Ray kissed him, mouth moving perfectly in sync with him, he lifted his hands over Ray’s head, both books still in hand, and began to re-read the summary again.

Ray backed out of the kiss and hit his head lightly on one of the books Joel was holding behind him still. Ray crossed his arms and huffed a ‘really?’ Joel let out a sly smirk.

“Just get both books.”  
“I can’t read both in the short time the library gives me to read.”  
“Get one book now and the other later.”  
“No shit sherlock, it’s just the question of which book do I get now?” Joel said matter of factly.

Ray huffed and tapped his foot on the ground, Joel turned his back to him; and looked back down at his books.

Suddenly arms were slunk around his hips and Ray was, on his tiptoes, and breathing down Joel’s neck; he whispered in his ear, “You know, no one’s around this part of the library,” and he gave the older’s ear a little bit of a nip. Joel sighed and put down one of the books and turned around, opening his mouth to say something but Ray was already all over him, threading his hand through his soft hair and kissing him with urgency.

“I’m not fucking you in a library.”  
“Then let’s go home Joel.” Ray whined and Joel frowned he gave the shelf a side glance, and Ray’s patience was wearing thin.

So Ray stuck his hands down Joel’s pants, making the other gasp harshly.

“No Ray-”  
“I wanna go home right now. Or so help me god I will jack you off in this goddamn library.”  
“But-”

Ray gave Joel a harsh stare, making Joel go ‘okay okay’ and hastily run to the counter to check out his book while Ray sauntered to the car.

  
(Eventually to pair did get banned from the library; Joel complained that this was his favorite library but Ray just had a smug grin on his face, saying that it was Joel’s fault. Bastard should have been quieter.)


End file.
